I Could Lie
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: I could lie and tell you I'm alright. I could lie and tell you I hate you. I could lie and say I want to live. I could lie and go back to the past where I was nothing to him and here I'm everything to you. I could lie but I'm too much in love with you.


**.**

**.**

"Fran!.. Fran wake up!" The roughness of his fingers pressing against my shoulders made me groan, I pushed at his chest and told him in a groggy voice to fuck off but I could feel something rather offending touching my back. I rolled over and glared at him. He stunk of alcohol and smoke, his eyes glossed over while he gave me a drunk lopsided grin.

"No. I'm not getting fucked just because you're horny!" I rolled off the other side but before I could get away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, his leg pressed between my legs and his tongue entered my mouth so fast that the alcohol made me feel nauseatingly.

Both his sweaty hands gripped the sides of my mouth as I tried to regain control, he pressed his mouth harder against my own. Bruising and suffocating me as I tried to push him off. Groaning I bit down on his tongue and finally let go. A sadistic laugh fell from his bloody mouth.

I wiped my mouth with my wrist and glared at him. "I said no. Don't you fucking-" Both his hands came down and gripped my wrists and placed them above my head.

"Do we always have to do this the hard way?" He asked and I didn't want this and it always ended up badly. He fucked me and I cried for the rest of the night just because he went inside too roughly. I didn't want this, no, not anymore, I don't want this, not from him, leave me alone.

"Fuck off Mukuro!" I yelled so loudly that I knew the next door neighbors could hear. However, they knew how this goes, my boyfriend of three years gets drunk and practically rapes me and I make up stupid excuses. I don't want to wake up with my boyfriend, I don't want this anymore, not anymore.

His rough hands held me tight as he descended on me again. He breathed into my ear and I can feel the smirk plastered on his stupid face. "I fucked this girl at the club in the bathroom, I let her friends watch. And if you fucking don't submit right now, I'll tie you up and call my friends over so they'll watch me fuck you over and over until you're screaming my fucking name." His voice was so dark that I wanted to fucking hurt him, but I shuddered in fear as I let him kiss my neck and bite down on my flesh. I let him hold me and tear my clothes off and touch me, I let him scrape his nails along my skin while he kissed me, and I let him inside and without little hesitation I moaned over and over.

Telling him to go faster and harder, and I cried and cried and hated myself so fucking much. I hated him. I hated everything. And when he spilled his seed inside of me, usually it made me complete when he fucked me, it made me know he loved me, but over time sex became nothing but a simple object.

He crashed next to me, holding me as I stared at the ceiling with my body exposed to his disposal and felt useless like the tool he created.

I guess that's when it started. Without hesitation, without a care I pushed his arm off and bounded up, grabbed my jeans and my shirt and told him I was going to the bathroom. He didn't hear me so I grabbed my socks and my sweater and crept out of the room. Making sure there were obstacles that could be in his way if he knew I was leaving.

I slipped my shoes on and walked over to the back door. The sound of his groaning my name alerted me that he knew what I was up too. I ran out of the house and down the back alley, away from him and the life I hated. I needed to get away, far away.

"Fran!" He yelled, bounding after me so fast the tears welling up slid down my face. The cold numbed my fingers as I turned down a street and kept running, I never slowed down and I knew he wasn't either.

I felt my hood pulled back and I was choked and fell to the ground so hard I let out a pained groan. I opened my eyes and found him glaring at me without a shirt, he wore jeans and socks but that was about it. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He growled and I let the breath I was holding out.

He kicked me in the side and I yelled, he wouldn't let up as he kicked me over and over again. He kept yelling, "toy, stupid fucking bitch, stupid cunt, I fucking own you, those marks on you makes you mine!"

Maybe it was wrong for me to run, maybe this was terribly wrong. I should've stayed with him, instead he's going to kill me. Then again dying seems a lot better than the way he treats me. Then the kicking stopped and the sound of grunting made me open my eyes, I slowly turned over and found that Mukuro was lying on his back on the ground. A blond and a few others were circling us with menacing looks.

The blond smiled sadistically that closely reminded me of Mukuro. "Kicking a guy when he's down, how rude," The blond said with a carefree laugh.

Another blond with some dyed colors and sunglasses stared at me with a strange worried look. "Are you alright?" I shook my head while tears and blood matted my face.

"He's mine! Don't you fucking touch him!" Mukuro yelled from the ground, glaring without a care in the world. They laughed however and I felt cheap.

The blond laughed, "Yours? From the way he was running away from you, it didn't seem he wanted to be yours." From what he said, I realized they must have watched the whole ordeal once I ran from the alley. My heart kept going and I glared at Mukuro while he glared back with so much animosity, it didn't make me blink. My feelings slowly died out and I felt nothing, my glare wore out and I stared blankly at him. I stood up and limped towards the blond.

"Can I borrow one of your knives?" I asked, a deadpanned tone that surprised me and everyone around me, even Mukuro.

The blond continued to smile, passing me one of his silver knives that was cold to the touch. Mukuro's eyes widened as I came close to him. "I don't belong to anyone but myself. I should have did this a long time ago." Without a word out of him, I raised the knife and stabbed it into his chest, close to his heart while his arms reached out for my shoulders to try and stop me.

I pulled it out and pushed back in and did it over and over and over again until he fell back. Limp and dead that made me smile, that made me happy. I stood up and passed the blond his knife back, he continued to smile sheepishly as if he saw death many times before.

The silence, the reek of foul blood finally clicked inside my head. Tears rolled down my cheeks, along my jaw and dripping to the ground. I brought both my hands to my face and began to sob, realizing the consequences that's going to ruin my life.

Before I knew it, my arm was gripped tightly and I was picked up from the ground. Staring into the mash of blond bangs, his lips were in a thin line of impatience.

"Hey boss. Can we keep him?" He asked nonchalantly, not looking away from me. A rough stifle chuckle made me flinch, however his grip never left my arm and even if I tried to move away I probably wouldn't be able too.

"Do what you want." Then they all turned away and walked off, the blond kept his gaze on me.

"Come along peasant. Ever since my best friend died, I needed a new replacement." He licked his lips and let go of my arm and strolled off after his friends. I didn't bother looking at Mukuro, the past was the past. The ending to a new beginning.

I need this. So without the littlest of hesitation, I ran after them.

.

.


End file.
